


Lucky

by strawberrydaifuku



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blushing Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Devilish No.5, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Scents & Smells, Soft Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydaifuku/pseuds/strawberrydaifuku
Summary: Mammon has always considered himself an unlucky demon, but now that you’re in his life, things have changed for him.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 304





	Lucky

Mammon was an unlucky demon.

For one, his most recent scheme to earn some extra coins had been busted by Lucifer. Mammon was unsure of how, but things always ended up this way, and it frustrated him endlessly. To make matters worse, he was lectured by his older brother for hours, and as a consequence for his actions, he had to be hung to the ceiling for him to ‘learn his lesson’. As Mammon’s life was a series of unfortunate events, a week ago, he had sat on his favorite sunglasses by accident, crushing them—and his hope for a good day—in the process. However, what bothered him tonight was neither of those instances; it was another irritating problem that had been persisting in his lifetime.

Somehow, when Mammon needed something, the said item would always be absent. A few weeks ago, he had misplaced his homework. The other day, he could have sworn he had sleepily placed a few thousand Grimm on his nightstand, but they were all gone when he needed to buy something the morning after. At the moment, he was searching for a particular pale yellow coat in his walk-in closet, the one he had received for free when he served as the model for the brand’s advertisement campaign. His room was a mess, but it was the kind of mess in which he knew where each of his belongings was located. Cleaning it would only confuse him, so he did it rarely—except, his things went missing when he needed them most, and right now, it was going to make him late for his gig.

“Dammit! Where did it go?” he complained, throwing a pair of denim pants aside. A mismatched pair of sneakers followed suit, and a crimson shirt he had forgotten he possessed became the cherry on top of the colorful pile behind him. Vexed, Mammon growled, the gears in his mind turning to figure out a possible explanation for the predicament he continued to find himself in again and again.

Did any of the spells he had cast from thousands of years ago backfire on him without his notice? The culprit could also be one of the witches he owed money from or had bad blood with. Mammon wouldn’t put it past them to curse him. What if he was being haunted by a ghost? A shiver ran down his spine, but before he could dwell on the possibility, a knock on the door roused him from his horrifying reverie.

“Mammon? You there?” 

It was you.

He stood and began to stride to the door, tripping on the denim pants he had thrown aside in the process. Grunting, he straightened up, dusted his clothes, and continued on his way to you, albeit slower. He swung the door open and asked, “Yo! What is it?”

“Hello to you too, Mammon.”

“The Great Mammon is busy, ya know?”

“I know, I know. I’ll make this quick,” you responded with a laugh. “I wanted to return this to you.”

Mammon’s gaze shifted from your face to the item in your arms: it was his coat, the pale yellow coat he had been searching for. “Huh? Why do ya have that?”

“You left it in my room when we were studying there a few nights ago, remember? Anyway, here you go,” you stated and handed his coat to him.

“Oh…” He shifted his gaze from you to the empty spot behind you, his fingers digging into the soft fabric. “W-Well, okay. Yeah, thanks…”

Smiling, you replied. “Anything for my first guy.”

“First guy…” Mammon would always brag about being the first demon you forged a pact with, but hearing those words straight from your mouth was making his cheeks redden. He quickly composed himself and cleared his throat. “I-I mean… Damn right, I’m your first guy!”

You chuckled. “You’re going to a photoshoot for Devil Style, right?”

As always, after his failed money-making scheme, Mammon had gone on a long rant to you about Lucifer. He mentioned how he was assisted to the floor by Beelzebub, who Mammon had bribed with donuts. You offered him words of comfort, gave him pieces of advice when you browsed :D JOBS together, and cheered him on when he decided to apply for a part-time job. A spark of glee lifted his mood; you remembered. “That’s right. I have a shoot for Devilish. Satan’s got some pretty solid connections, I’ll give him that.”

“Oh, that’s great! You had a shift at Hell’s Kitchen this afternoon, too,” you said with a nod of approval. “Whatever it is you’re saving for, I’m proud of you for working hard to earn money for it. Keep up the good work!”

“Huh?! Wh...What…”

Before he could form a coherent response, you had given him a pat on his shoulder and a light kiss on his lips. With a skip on your steps, you began to make your way back to your room. “See you later!”

“H-H-Hey, wait a minute! Come back here, ya idiot!”

“Let’s watch a movie when you come back, okay?”

The moment you were out of sight, he sighed and shook his head, closing the door behind him. 

_ D’aaaaah! What were you thinkin’? How do you always manage to say and do stuff like that without battin’ an eyelash? Seriously!  _ Mammon wondered.

Before heading out, he mentally checked the things he needed off his list. D.D.D.? Inside his front pocket. (Empty) wallet? In his back pocket. His pale yellow coat? Check.

Ready to leave, he slipped his coat on and paused. Under the notes of his favorite perfume, Devilish No.5, a faint whiff of something else piqued his interest.

It was your scent.

Mammon lifted the collar of his coat and leaned in, taking in what he suspected to be your fragrance with a deep breath. There was no mistaking it, it was your soft and sweet scent… you had worn this. His heartbeat quickened from the realization: you had worn  _ his  _ coat. 

In truth, Mammon was saving up for a gift for you. He had noticed you eyeing a certain gold necklace the last time the two of you went shopping around town, and he thought it would be a nice present to give you—just because. There wasn’t any special occasion, he just wanted to give you something. He could show his appreciation for you every now and then, couldn’t he?

When Mammon thought about it, you were the person he could always turn to. You were the one he could talk about anything and everything with. From the lessons he was having a difficult time with, to his favorite games and movies, to the recent events in his life that troubled him, one aspect remained constant: you. Your presence made everything better, similar to what had happened a few minutes ago. Although he would  _ never  _ say it aloud, he loved it, being around you, smiling and laughing with you.

Since you were always there for him, Mammon thought, he wasn’t such an unlucky demon, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for writing practice. I hope you enjoyed reading it! 💛
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ichigo-daifuku.tumblr.com/)


End file.
